So How Is This Gonna Work?
by blackestdaekfire
Summary: Hermione's parents finally have had enough with the wizarding world and send Hermione to a differnt bording school, they don't realise just where they have sent.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione grinned as she saw the tall gates, closed at the moment, but she knew she would soon become a student there, she had been forced to leave Hogwarts by her mother and farther. It had become too dangerous there for her, was the excuse they had for sending her all the way to Japan, too bad they were now no longer around to see her off to her new school. From what she could see it was a nice looking building and off to the far side she could see another building behind a large wall. _Probably the Night Class dorms. _She though, a grin finding its way onto her face.

Oh, no the school was far from magnificent compared to Hogwarts, _but_, she reasoned in her own mind. It will be fun.

A week later she once again approached the school gates, grinning this time as they swung open with an eerie squeak, it was already dark out by now, not that she actually minded, if anything she preferred the dark to the light, it meant less people. Her grin become somewhat forced a few moments after when she once again set her eyes on the school, wondering what Harry and Ron would think of it. But them, only really use to seeing weirdness and huge magnificence probably wouldn't have understood why she did in fact think that the building was beautiful.

She made her way quickly and quietly towards the school, following the pathways pointed out to her from a map she had been memorising the day before. She went on her way to the Headmasters office, not caring, or at least not noticing eyes watching from a few stories above. But then she looked up, appearing to look just to the side of the window as a small grin played across her lips before her head dropped again so that she was looking ahead.

Once she got to the headmasters office she was less than impressed, having been inside and stood in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's once or twice. Though the wooden door seemed…nice? No it didn't. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts, but there was no longer anything there for her, so what was the point? But then, when she looked more closely she saw that there were in fact carvings on the door, small and intricate, hurting her eyes with the amount of detail in the tiny image. She shifted her eyes and knocked loudly on the now beautiful door, from behind came a voice. "Come in."

Mr. Cross already seemed almost as strange as Dumbledore, she noted as she opened the door, he wasn't very strangely dressed, but he hardly looked normal either.

"Granger Hermione." He started, but stopped as he heard the door creak open behind Hermione. A girl and a lad about her age made their way into the room. The headmaster cleared his throat and began again. "Granger He-" But he was once again cut off but by the boy, who seemed to choke on his own breath.

"A Granger? Here?"

* * *

So, I've noticed I am Hermione obsessed, but I hope you enjoy. I also hope this makes sense and I haven't made this utterly ruin both VK and HP, which I do not own by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, yes." The Headmaster said, a rather guilty looking smile on his face as he looked at the two teens stood at the back of the room. "Well, I best introduce you all first, shouldn't I?" The girl shot him a quick look of concern before turning her attention to Hermione.

"Hello. I'm Cross Yuuki and that is Kiriyuu Zero." She said jerking her thumb back as she introduced the boy. "Why was he shocked at your family name?"

Hermione open her mouth to speak but Zero cut her off. "Her family are more pure-bloods. More dangerous than another seen by the Hunters." With a fierce glare he finished, snarling at Hermione. She glared back, with a raised eyebrow.

"True, but I don't believe in the whole pure-blood image. I had to face the opposite sort in my last school, thanks." She said turning back to the Headmaster. "Chairman Cross, would you please tell me where I am meant to be going? I would like to start as soon as possible."

"Ah, yes, well, the Night Class has already started. If you, Yuuki, could show her where the class is?" He asked in a hopeful sounding voice as Yuuki softly nodded her head, trying to seem casual as she gazed at Zero.

Zero, was in fact already leaving the room, glaring at both Hermione and the Headmaster as he did so. Hermione felt her face drop, why did everybody had to be treated either badly or tremendously for their blood. It was bloody ridiculous.

She turned around to see Yuuki smiling slightly with a glazed look in her eye. "Yuuki?" She asked quietly, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Ah, sorry. I'll show you the way." The other girl said a wider smile on her face this time as she looked at Hermione. "I can show you some of the other classrooms along the way too."

"Thanks, that very kind of you." She said, following Yuuki out of the open door, but hearing the Headmaster sigh slightly within his office as Yuuki closed the door.

"And here's your classroom!" Yuuki announced, sounding rather pleased with herself.

"Thanks Yuuki." Hermione replied smiling at the other girls enthusiasm but already feeling the stares from behind the door. "You're a prefect aren't you? Maybe you should go, I bet you have better things to do than escort me into a classroom."

"Ah, thanks, I do have homework that I need to finish and paths to keep clear." She said, beginning to walk away. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes, you probably will." Hermione said a half-hearted smile on her face, not that Yuuki noticed, she was already running down the hallway. Hermione only just fought off the urge to yell at her not to.

Sliding her wand quickly from her sleeve she transfigured what she was wearing into the Night Class uniform before opening the door and striding inside, the class room was set on a slope, the tables a little lower than the next going downwards. Everybody seemed to turn as one to look at her. She kept her head held high and strode into the room, noting that there was no teacher and the others seemed to be lounging about the room she took a seat close to the door. Taking a large book from her bag she hefted it onto the table in front of her. She looked down at the page and began to read, spacing out slightly as she got sucked into the words. Although she did hear one of the girls declare that she was an extremely rude person.

Then a hand suddenly landed on the page that she was reading, she glared at it for a long moment before looking up to see a girl, probably the one who had called her rude. She had long wavy hair and was very pretty and _with her being a vampire how couldn't she be. _Hermione thought bitterly.

"You shouldn't be so rude, introduce yourself to Kaname." She said in a rather uptight way, her nose lifting upwards in a delicate sign of 'higher authority.'

"Ah, no, I already know him and he knows me, no more to it." She said softly, as the girl removed her hand from her book.

"Who do you think you are?" The girl demanded rudely, glaring at Hermione and her book. She took a quick look around the room, every bodies attention was on them and a small forced smile formed on her face.

"Sure you want me to tell you? It might make you feel like and idiot once I do…?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. The other girl just glared. "You think I'm a lower vampire than you right?"

"Of course, nobody who is of lower standing would simply ignore Kaname." The girl said, her voice becoming slightly louder.

"So, what would you think if I was higher than him?"

"You can't be unless you're a Gr-" the girl slowly trailed off, her eyes widening. "Miss. Granger I am so sorry."

"There's no need to apologise, I hate all the supremacy stuff anyway, so call me Hermione okay." Hermione said a brighter smile lighting up her face. But the girl heard her mutter. "Sometimes I hate having pure blood."

The other girl looked shocked but quickly re-gained her composure, frowning slightly at Hermione. "My name is Souen Ruka."

"Thanks for introducing yourself." Hermione dead-panned reopening her book at the page she had left it on and began to read again, blocking everything else out once more, that is until _another_ person saw fit to interrupt her _again._

She slammed her book shut again and glared up at the boy, he had short wavy hair and a smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"And I prey to tell, what do you want?" She asked, only just avoiding grinding her teeth together, she wanted to _read, _Merlin help her. "Actually, look I really do not care right now, I want to finish this book before I am forced to hit one of you, okay? Now, shoo." But then, at his face she felt incredibly guilty. "As you heard I'm Hermione Granger. But you can call me Hermione. Okay?" She added a head tilt to the end of her sentence for the hell of it and smiled at him.

"I'm Aido!" He replied excitedly. "The girls of the day call me Idol though."

"Hi." Hermione sighed quietly. "No offence but could you leave me alone? I want to read" He didn't move but instead leaned his hand on her book. _Why must everybody ignore me? _She thought to herself as She slammed the book shut.

Her eyes flashed in premature anger as another person stood and walked towards her, she vaguely recognised him from years ago. She could no longer remember, those years all seemed to blend together, His brown hair only just brushed his wide shoulders and his swagger was confident.

Kaname stopped by the side of her desk and glared down at her.

"Why is a Granger even here?" He snapped.

"Because of a war," She whispered opening a rusty red lolly and popping it into her mouth, She abruptly stood from her seat. "One, it seems will never end, and that I will no longer be apart of."

She grabbed her book, releasing Aido's hand, grimacing as she heard him sigh and a image of his had red and pulsing popped into her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to leave it there so long."

With that the she left the room.

"Why did a pure-blood apologise?"

"Because, years and years ago, they were only Nobles." Kaname replied a second later there was a chorus of 'WHATS?'

* * *

Sorry, I'm a complete twonk, I've had this written for a while, but I have exams soonly and plus my computer went into a coma and woke up with no memory of it's life before and now it's breaking more, I swear this screen is going to fall off soon, anyway I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had become very confused because the Night School student were being unnecessarily kind to her. Something she found completely unnerving. She sighed as she pulled of the school uniform and folded it on a chair on the other side of the room.

Quickly she pulled on a blue nightgown that fell to her knees but under that pulled on a pair of matching shorts. She sat on the edge of her bed before lying back with a small 'huff'.

She let her eyes fall shut and put her arm over them so to keep the light that seemed to be pouring through the window. She sighed again her arm reaching out, grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and stuffed it under her head all without moving her other arm.

She lay that way for a while, just breathing and thinking. That is until her bedroom door flung open with no warning, she shit up from the bed quickly causing herself to become very dizzy and slight unbalanced.

She looked to the door, ready to yell until she realised it was Yuuki stood in her doorway.

"Would you turn on the light?" She asked moving to the window and yanking the curtains closed so that she could actually see without the sunlight irritating her eyes. She looked to see that Yuuki has pulled her door shut but stood next to it, nervously wringing her hands. "What's the matter? No, wait, Aido freaked you out and you went running."

A small but cute blush spread across the other girls face before she nodded at Hermione. "I was looking of Kaname."

"Ah," Hermione said, some kindness that had been in her voice left. "He's another two doors down."

Yuuki looked at her oddly for a moment, as if something was wrong with her face. "You don't like Kaname do you?"

Hermione strode over to her and the door, opening it. Yuuki began to step out. Before Hermione closed the door, she murmured. "I dislike when people try to manipulate me."

Hermione sat in the corner of the bed, since moving in she had re-arranged some of the furniture, the bed was now up against one wall in the corner, the wardrobe and dresser up against the wall opposite the window on either side of the door and across the other two walls, books were piled in leaning towers.

Unsurprisingly she was reading. It was around twenty minuets after Yuuki had first come through the door and into her room. Hermione was slightly worried that she had gotten lost. Although Hermione was almost certain that she had been in the night class dorms before, it was very unlikely that she hadn't if anything.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall behind her before reaching for her bedside table and grabbing something, then shoving it into her mouth. But, once again, as she started to relax her door flew open once more but laughter filtered in, loud and giddy but also mind gratingly annoying to her ears.

"Aido." She hissed glaring at him. He looked at her grinning, seeming not surprised to have come into her room. Not too soon after looking at her his eyes zoned in on her lips.

She herself almost grinned and blushed but managed to keep both at bay. He swaggered over to her in a over exaggerated manner with a smirk planted on his face and tugged on the white plastic stick in her mouth.

"Miss. Granger, now what is this?" He asked, his smirk widening.

She knocked his hand away from her mouth and took the stick out of her mouth.

"It's a blood pop." She said, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"So your already cheating?" He asked, with an almost childlike grin on his face.

She looked at him sharply, a glare in place. "No, I am not cheating, the blood in this isn't real, well, at least not _completely_ real." She said once again refusing to meet his eyes.

"It has enough blood in it for me to _smell_ it from the door, now tell me that isn't cheating." he said turning to leave the room.

"Hey." She said tossing a blood pop in his direction, childishly hoping that it would hit him in the head. But alas, he easily plucked it from the air, tucking it into one of his pockets. "Just please don't tell anybody that I have them."

"Two or I will." He said from just inside of the doorway, not turning to look at her.

"Fine." She growled tossing a second blood pop at him, he caught it before it shot past him and into the hallway. "Now please go and leave me alone." _It isn't cheating, not at all. _She told herself. _My body completely rejects the pills._ She breathed out yet another heavy sigh

_Sleep. _She told herself. _Just go to sleep, it'll pass._

_And finally her eyes fell shut and let the darkness take over._


	4. Chapter 4

"It feels like I'm hung over." She groaned when she woke and stood from her bed.

She blinked and shook of the feeing quickly standing up as she did. _I guess I need to try them again.. _She thought to herself grabbing a small metal case and popping it open. She took out two of the tinged pink tablets and swallowed them.

Moving away from her bed and towards the window, throwing open the curtains open. The sun still hadn't completely set but it was close to and she needed to leave if she wanted to get to her first lesson on time.

She only just managed to pull open the door before she collapsed into a groaning heap on the floor in the doorway. A cough racked through her chest forcing her to lean on her hands as something much too thick and gooey to be blood fell from her mouth. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps approaching from down the hallway, but for the life of her she couldn't move, it was as if she had been turned into rock.

"Oi, you alright?" A voice above her asked. She quickly took a glanced towards them only to see Aido stood leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"Why do you actually care?" She snapped back. "Or are you acting as Kaname's spy like any other good little noble?" _That was a little harsh._ She thought to herself but knocked that thought to the side as soon as she noticed that he wouldn't look at her which she could only take as a yes. She slowly stood and grabbed something to clean up the mess on the floor, which just so happened to be an extra school blouse.

She looked into the hallway only to see that Aido was still there, waiting. "What?"

He seemed to snap out of some sort of trance. "Why does your body reject them?" He then asked moving towards the door.

"It's because of my genetics." She said, shoving past him. "It's something to do with my own original blood and some other things that mutated within my genes, happy now?" She asked as he kept up with her.

"Mostly." He said, grinning at her as she began to ignore him one more and kept following her no matter how much she sped up to get away from him.

She ignored Aido for the part of the day or night as it were. Her head was hurting, mainly because of him and his constant chattering in her ear although it had only been a couple of hours.

"Granger~" He sang happily, grinning as he walked by her side.

"What?" She finally asked snapping the book she had been reading shut.

"Come on Hermione." He said, smirking. "You haven't given me a chance to tell you how beautiful you look today."

She huffed and stopped still. Aido turned to look at her and she shot him a fierce glare. "What do you really want?"

"Sorry." He said simply and Hermione smiled ever so slightly. "You know for being a spy."

"It's fine now, let me read, please." He smiled at her once more and grabbed her hand, she felt a tingle shoot up her arm at the contact.

"As if," He said, pulling her along with him. "How is an old book as fun as I am?"

She gave up, he had been annoying her for hours, she was getting tired just trying to avoid him.

"You are a complete pain you know that?" She said, shifting the weight of the book in her hands before the weight was suddenly gone and she turned to see that Aido was carrying it with his other hand.

"Don't lie, you love me." He replied grinning down at her.

They few hours were spent wondering the hallways and talking about many things, after which they knew quite a bit about the other. They had lulled into a comfortable silence. But Aido, not liking silence spoke. "So, how did you and your family become pure-bloods if you were once nobles?"

She looked at him oddly, not really sure if he cared or not. "Well, nobody is actually sure, but from what I can gather from the books I've read it was about 1000 years ago that it happened. From some of the books they noticed that somewhere around then my family married into the Kaname's for at least five generations and after that few other, now extinct lines, even now a thought dead family but she died after giving birth to two sets of twin boys and girls, each set from a different father, but the twins were split up. That's how we apparently are pure-bloods."

Aido gave her a look before tugging on her had, which he hadn't let go of since first grabbing, and urged her to move more quickly. "Come on, come on, Kaname is coming and I know you don't like him."

Hermione turned away from him and guilty murmured that she in-fact hated Kaname and noticed that Aido cringed, his smile dropped from his face for a moment before it was back bigger than it had been before.

"Look." She sighed. "Shouldn't you be with your cousin or something?" She herself didn't want him to go, but she couldn't well tell him that.

"Hn, he's doing something with somebody else." He said dragging her with him out of the main doors of the school. _I missed most of the lessons. _She yelled at herself in her head, _You idiot, school is more important than some _boy. "Hey, schools over, lets go annoy some of my fan-girls."

"Stop pulling me along of you want me to walk with you." She snapped, tugging on her hand, trying to slow him down as a blush flared across her cheeks. At first he did and walked slowly at her side but then he began to move quickly again and pulled her into the cover of the trees lining the school wall.

He stopped and pulled backwards to his chest. His arm then circled her torso, just below her breasts. Hermione let out a small squeak of protest as he brushed her hair out of the way and then felt his teeth graze her neck, a sharp pain came next. "Hey what are you doing?" She yelled, trying to kick him in the shin. He didn't answer but instead sighed against her neck. She kicked back again and felt it connect, his teeth retreated and he staggered back ever so slightly.

Her hands automatically sought out the two holes. _Sticky, _she thought taking the hand away. "Please tell me you didn't just do that."

"I didn't just do that." He replied a cheeky smile spreading over his lips. She pushed away the urge to hit him and instead settled for a glare.

"You are-" She began but stopped herself, turned and started to walk away. "You could be killed for that."

"You won't let anybody do that." He said confidently, catching up to her. "Because you liked it."

She almost smiled and once more had to fight down a blush._ I need to stop doing that. _"No I didn't." She forced her hair to sit over the blood on her neck which was hard, her hair was still a bush.

"It's pretty easy to tell when you lie." He announced, smiling at her again, it unnerved her, how calm he was and how much that smile made her want to smile too.

"Go away." She snapped, moving as fast as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione went straight to her room when they got back to the dorms, grabbing her pyjamas and feeing to the bathroom. She begged that nobody else would be in there, there wasn't, luckily. She closed and locked the door quickly after she stepped through for a second she leant against the door and let out a large sigh.  
She flicked on the shower and stripped as the water slowly warmed up. It took a while to pull the shirt away from the blood that it was caked in and part of the shirt was caught in the hole, but eventually she got it to come away.

She stepped into the warm shower and hissed as the water hit the two deep holes. She began to slowly wash away the crusty blood on her neck around the raw and torn skin but it hurt badly. After that she began to wash her hair, pulling out the knots and untangling it leaving the conditioner in as she washed the rest of her body before finishing her hair.  
Then she finally heard the knocking on the door, followed by a girls voice asking. "Who's in there?"  
"Ah, sorry!" She yelled as she got out of the shower, quickly pulling on her pyjamas and pulling it to hide the bite and balling up her clothes to hide the blood.  
She made her way over to the door and opened it, smiling at Rima who had her hand poised to knock on the door again. "Sorry, I didn't realise how long I had been in there."  
"It's no problem." Rima replied looking at the floor at her feet, a very small smile on her face. She took a quick glance at Hermione, only to noticed that said girls face was rather sad. "Are you okay?"  
"Hm, no, I'm fine." Hermione said. "How have you been, I've never really spoken to you have I?"  
The girl looked at her carefully as if checking she was sincere. "I've been fine, you haven't really spoken to any of us because of Kaname making us all avoid you."  
"I thought so." Hermione said, tapping her chin. "I had a feeling that was what was going on. I don't really mind, continue to do so if you must."

She slipped past the other girl and went back to her room only just stopping herself from slamming the door. She lent against the door once more and slid down it finally registering that he could get into serious trouble for what he had done. How stupid can one person be? She asked herself.  
She had gotten up and had begun to walk towards her bed when somebody had begun to bang on the other side of the door. She turned back to the door and opened it slightly but Kaname who had been banging on the door began to elbow his way through the door, dragging a red faced Aido behind him.  
"What do you want now?" She asked, directing a fierce glare at Kaname.  
"Miss Granger." He greeted, ignoring her question and nodded at her.  
"I mean it." She ground out. "What do you want?"

She chanced a look at Aido and stepped towards him. Her eyes hardened, as she looked more closely at his face, the only reason it looked so red was because he had been slapped and there was no doubt in her mind on who did it. She moved closer to him and reached her hand up to his face, touching her had to his raw looking skin. Aido leaned into her cool hand letting out a tiny, quiet sigh.  
Her gaze then snapped to Kaname shooting him a fierce look and growled. "What the hell do you do this for?"  
"He did something that he shouldn't have done." He replied, unusually calm. "But you already know what that is."  
"As a matter of fact I don't," She snapped, turning to Aido once again. "Would you care to enlighten me?"  
"He drank you blood." Kaname shot back, his nose flaring in anger and grabbing her shoulder, she flinched away from his hold, hissing. "You know the l-"  
Hermione cut him off and spoke. "Get out." Her jaw clenched and she began to grind her teeth. "I don't care about the stupid laws, you hurt somebody who I like." She could feel him looking at her, a scowl that she didn't want to see. "Now. Get out."  
"Fine." He said, quickly moving from the room, as if he though she was going to hurt him.

Aido moved to leave the room but Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.  
"Aido, you are not leaving, or at least not yet. I'm going to get rid of those stupid marks on your face." She said continuing to tug him towards her bed. He sent her a half-hearted yet still incredibly dirty grin. She smiled ever so slightly before speaking again. "No chance of that Aido. So, don't even bother thinking like that in my room." He sat down right at the edge of her bed still grinning at her.  
"I'm fine you know." He said quietly as she moved towards her chest of drawers. "He does it often enough that I don't really mind anymore."  
She spun to him, her eyes softening as she saw that he was glaring at her floor with an almost pout on his lips. She moved and kneeled in front of him, tilting his head up, barely noticing how close they were. "That doesn't mean that it's right, or that it doesn't hurt." Then she touched her fingers to his cheek and his face cooled down quickly.  
He looked at her carefully, a bright blush had spread across her cheeks. She stood and moved away from him, but he hooked his arms around her waist before she got too far away and tugged her towards him making both of them falling back on the bed.  
"What are you doing?" She asked rather shrilly from above him, panicking.  
"You'll see." He replied cheekily before pulling her face towards his and kissing her carefully keeping a light grip on her waist. In a short amount of time he had somehow changed their positions and was above her. She weakly protested but he was much stronger than her and she couldn't push him away. After afew more seconds she felt Aido shift and pull his lips from her own.  
She then noticed that without her knowing her arms had slipped around his neck and her fingers were tangled in his hair. She pulled them away and let her arms fall limp at her sides. "Get off." She whispered. "You need to leave, now." She said suddenly shoving him off of her and pushing him out of her door.  
She slammed it as she closed it this time and bashed her head against the door. "Do you just like getting into trouble?" She whispered, as if he would hear her.  
She heard a small chuckle at the other side and a quiet 'maybe' before the hall went quiet again.

* * *

:I I'm sorry this is so late, my laptop died and I've only today got my new one, but luckily I had this saved to my email so it was saved.


End file.
